


inseparable hearts

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: time of rose-colored cheeks [4]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Relationship Talks, sejinhyuk story told in their close relative's pov
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: “eh ming, kak jinhyuk dan sepupumu … apa dulunya punya hubungan spesial?”
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk & Lee Sejin (Produce 101), Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: time of rose-colored cheeks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965223
Kudos: 1





	inseparable hearts

“eh ming, kak jinhyuk dan sepupumu … apa dulunya punya hubungan spesial?” tanya daehwi suatu hari, ketika sedang duduk santai bersama minkyu di balkon kamar kosnya yang berada di lantai tiga. minkyu yang sedang asyik mengunyah terang bulan langsung tersedak, buru-buru mencari botol air mineral untuk diteguk terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya memberi daehwi tatapan syok.

“tunggu dulu, kamu ... kamu denger dari mana?”

wajar saja minkyu bertanya-tanya, karena dirinya tidak ingat pernah bercerita tentang pribadi kak sejin pada kawan baiknya di kampus itu. paling-paling hanya menyebutkan namanya beberapa kali, saat menjelaskan mengapa dirinya bisa langsung mengenali sosok kak jinhyuk di salah satu foto yang pernah daehwi bagi lewat akun media sosial. “wah. dunia ternyata memang sempit, ya.” komentar daehwi begitu tahu bahwa kak jinhyuk yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil ternyata pernah satu sekolah, bahkan jadi teman main sepupu minkyu. saat itu mingkyu hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, padahal dadanya sedang bergemuruh. ingin sekali membeberkan rahasia-rahasia kecil yang ia ketahui tentang kak sejin dan kak jinhyuk dari awal sampai akhir. namun ia tahu itu bukan keputusan bijak. ada privasi yang harus ia jaga, apalagi mengingat keduanya kini sedang dalam posisi tidak bertegur sapa, bahkan hampir-hampir seperti melupakan keberadaan satu sama lain. ouch, kapan terakhir kali minkyu mendengar kak sejin menyebutkan nama jinhyuk dengan senyum lebar? tujuh tahun lalu guys … ketika minkyu masih bocah dan kak sejin belum berkelana di negeri orang.

“nggak denger dari siapa-siapa. _feeling_.” tegas daehwi, diikuti jentikan jari seolah-olah ia protagonis komik detektif yang berhasil mengemukakan hipotesis awal setelah lama merenung dan menghubungkan poin-poin yang didapat lewat pengamatan pribadi. terdengar lucu, tapi bisa jadi serangkaian aktivitas itu benar-benar daehwi lakukan, batin minkyu. ia memang baru tiga tahunan mengenal daehwi — sebelum bertemu di kampus yang sama, mereka teman bimbel — namun ia paham, kawannya satu ini memiliki kepekaan yang cukup tinggi. mirip-mirip seperti dirinya, punya kebiasaan mengobservasi sekitar. bedanya daehwi lebih vokal dalam mengekspresikan apa yang ada dalam kepala, sementara minkyu masih pikir-pikir puluhan kali, kecuali ada kaitan dengan orang-orang terdekatnya.

“nggak mungkin _feeling_ doang. kak jinhyuk pasti bilang sesuatu kan, sampai akhirnya kamu bisa menyimpulkan begitu?”

mendengar tebakannya barusan, daehwi terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. “ _you know me so well, ming. this is why we are besties._ “

oh? minkyu menaikkan alis. rasa penasarannya serasa muncul di permukaan. bukan karena daehwi yang mendadak mendeklarasikan status mereka sebagai sahabat, tapi karena daehwi membenarkan bahwa kak jinhyuk bilang sesuatu, entah tentang dirinya sendiri, tentang kak sejin, atau hubungan mereka berdua. setelah bertahun-tahun berharap ada perkembangan, akhirnya hari itu tiba juga?

“minggu lalu aku mengantarkan oleh-oleh dari mama ke rumah keluarga kak jinhyuk. kebetulan karena aku dan si kakak sama-sama sedang luang, kita akhirnya ngobrol-ngobrol agak lama … biasa lah. singkat cerita, aku sempat menyinggung soal kamu ming — yang tentu saja membuat kak jinhyuk kaget. _'hah? kamu temenan sama minkyu? kim minkyu yang kecil dan lucu itu?'_ _pfft_ ya ampun, sejak kapan kamu kecil dan lucu ming? bertahun-tahun lalu kali ya.” daehwi memulai ceritanya dengan antusias, sementara minkyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya, terutama saat bagian _'minkyu yang kecil dan lucu'_ disebutkan. dalam bayangan kak jinhyuk ia masih bocah sd yang mudah digoda kali, ya? atau belum sadar kalau muka minkyu kadang terpampang di majalah dan kanal televisi lokal … meski ia belum benar-benar bisa disebut figur publik, tapi di kampus, selain jadi mahasiswa biasa, hampir semua orang mengenalinya sebagai _brand ambassador clothing line_ dan merk kosmetik ternama.

“nah. setelah itu aku tanya saja dengan santai, apa benar sepupu minkyu teman main kak jinhyuk waktu sma? kupikir reaksinya bakal semacam, _'oh bener! tapi aku udah lama nggak ketemu anaknya'_ — karena sepupumu kuliah di luar negeri, iya nggak sih?”

“hmm iya. lima tahun di uk.”

“tapi, reaksi kak jinhyuk … bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? dia biasanya heboh, bahkan lebih heboh dariku saat menceritakan atau menanggapi sesuatu—”

“—dan melihat kak jinhyuk mendadak lebih banyak diam sambil mengangguk-angguk, membuatmu bingung dan memutuskan untuk mengalihkan topik.”

“betul.” daehwi memiringkan kepala, menatap minkyu dalam-dalam. “aku tahu sih kita nyambung di banyak hal dan sering melanjutkan kalimat satu sama lain. tapi kamu kok bisa nebak ini juga?”

“kebetulan saja. karena sepupuku juga bereaksi seperti itu tiap kali mendengar nama 'jinhyuk' diucapkan oleh orang lain.”

mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. minkyu rasa pernyataan singkatnya barusan sudah cukup menggambarkan kondisi kak jinhyuk dan kak sejin saat ini, juga mengimplikasikan sesuatu yang pernah mereka miliki di masa lalu. meski daehwi nampaknya sudah bisa mendeteksi arah pembicaraan ke depan, ia akan tetap berusaha hati-hati dalam membuka satu per satu rahasia.

“eh. terlepas dari apapun hubungan mereka di masa lalu … _they are currently on bad terms_ , ya?”

“nggak kok.” minkyu menghela napas panjang. “kurasa cuma ada salah paham yang belum mereka selesaikan.”

“koreksi aku kalau salah. sepertinya kamu tidak cuma kenal kak jinhyuk … tapi juga tahu banyak tentang hubungannya dengan sepupumu.”

“lumayan? hehe. aku sempat tinggal di rumah sepupuku dan diasuh di sana selama beberapa tahun. jadi aku kenal sedikit-sedikit lah teman-teman sepupuku saat masih sekolah, apalagi yang sering berkunjung ke rumah dan mengajak sepupuku main ke luar. nah kak jinhyuk adalah salah satunya.”

 _satu-satunya_ , ralat minkyu pada dirinya sendiri.

jika ia boleh jujur, kak sejin memang punya banyak teman yang biasa datang untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok dan bersama-sama menyiapkan perlengkapan acara-acara sekolah. tapi tidak ada yang seberani dan sekonsisten kak jinhyuk perkara menginjakkan kaki dan menghabiskan waktu tanpa tujuan di rumah keluarganya. tidak ada yang senekat dan sekeras kepala kak jinhyuk dalam hal mengajak kak sejin bereksplorasi seperti layaknya anak muda biasa. minkyu kecil dulu bingung kenapa ada orang macam kak jinhyuk yang sangat tidak sopan; sudahlah masuk dengan pakaian tidak rapi dan rambut acak-acakan, ia sering mengerjai pelayan dan penjaga rumah agar bisa membawa kak sejin pergi main di luar. padahal minkyu paling takut berbuat aneh-aneh dan dilaporkan pada paman, bisa-bisanya kak sejin membiarkan kak jinhyuk bertindak sesuka hati.

( tapi saat beranjak dewasa, perlahan minkyu belajar, mungkin sebenarnya, dari awal kak sejin-lah yang menginginkan semua itu. kak jinhyuk hanya perantara, yang membantunya untuk lebih jujur dalam mengejar kebebasan. )

“hoo.” daehwi mengangguk-angguk paham. sebelum melanjutkan perbincangan, terlebih dahulu ia membenahkan posisi, mengambil sebungkus _snack_ untuk dibuka dan dinikmati. akhir minggu begini, bila tidak ada tanggungan tugas dan agenda kampus, daehwi dan minkyu memang kerap berkunjung ke kos satu sama lain. entah untuk nonton film, bercerita tentang berbagai hal, atau main game. biasanya malah lebih ramai, ada anak-anak kamar sebelah dan teman main daehwi lainnya yang ikutan — ck, percayalah, teman daehwi itu tersebar di seluruh penjuru kampus. kebetulan hari ini hanya ada minkyu dan daehwi, maklum lah kalau perbincangan mereka terdengar berkali lipat lebih personal.

“sori ya ming, kesannya aku kepo banget.”

“kamu bilang begitu kayak akunya sendiri nggak suka kepo.” sahut minkyu cepat, disambut dengan kombinasi tawa keduanya. benar, sebelum-sebelumnya pernah ada momen minkyu 'menginterogasi' daehwi terkait gosipnya dengan seorang senior, minkyu meminta tips pdkt, minkyu bertanya-tanya tentang pengalamannya berpacaran, dan masih banyak lagi. harusnya sudah tidak ada kata sungkan dalam kamus mereka.

“mau kuberitahu rahasia kecil?”

“boleh.”

daehwi mendekatkan posisinya, berbisik meski tidak ada orang lain yang bakal curi dengar.

“jauh-jauh hari sebelum aku menanyakan tentang kamu dan sepupumu, kak jinhyuk semacam … pernah menasihatiku—”

“agar nggak sering gonta-ganti pacar?” tanya minkyu asal, sebelum daehwi sempat menyelesaikan kalimat. langsung saja ia mendapat lirikan tajam disertai tabokan kencang di bagian lengan, yang otomatis membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. siapa suruh sembarangan menuang isu tanpa dasar. untung mereka cuma berdua, tidak sedang dikelilingi anak-anak lain yang haus keributan.

“aku belum selesai bicara, ming.”

“iya, iya. ampun.”

daehwi melipat tangan, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan ke langit-langit. “saat itu kebetulan kita lagi bahas _review_ drama dengan genre komedi romantis, jadi bahasannya memang pacar-pacaran. kak jinhyuk sempat bilang begini, _'ewik, sebuah hubungan itu dibangun oleh dua subjek, bukan satu subjek dan satu objek. kalau ewik nanti punya pacar, jangan menuntut ingin didengerin dan diperhatiin aja. dengerin dan perhatiin dia balik, kenali dia dari luar dan dalam'_ sambil ketawa-ketiwi. karena awalnya kuanggap sebagai candaan, ya aku balas, _'ah kak jinhyuk gak punya pengalaman aja mau nasihatin aku'_ … haha. terus … bisa tebak nggak apa reaksi berikutnya?”

“nggak lah, aku bukan cenayang.” nah kalau masalah ini ya minkyu mana bisa nebak. karena ini bukan tentang minkyu dan daehwi; ini tentang kak jinhyuk dan kak sejin, beserta isi hati mereka yang penuh dengan koma dan tanda tanya. minkyu saja tak pernah berani menanyakan hal sesimpel “apa kak sejin masih menyimpan kontak kak jinhyuk?”, apalagi menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan. menyebut nama 'jinhyuk' tepat di depan kak sejin saja tak berani. sejak kepulangan kak sejin dari inggris, yang bisa bawa-bawa nama kak jinhyuk tanpa beban itu cuma kak taeil. tak terhitung sudah berapa kali anak sulung paman lee itu menodong adiknya, “jinhyuk kok nggak pernah ke sini lagi ya?” padahal minkyu sudah sering mengingatkan, dan harusnya ... harusnya, sih, meski tidak melihat secara langsung peristiwa di hari itu — kak taeil tahu betul apa yang membuat perpisahan mereka begitu buruk dan menyisakan banyak kesalahpahaman. tipikal paman pasti membeberkan semua 'kejelekan' kak sejin pada kak taeil. ugh.

minkyu tidak tahu apakah kak taeil melakukan itu semua secara intensional atau murni keceplosan, namun karena kak sejin belum pernah memberikan respons berarti, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu bagaimana status terkini kak jinhyuk dalam bayangan kak sejin. dan vice versa.

“kak jinhyuk bilang dia ada pengalaman.”

“… hah.”

melihat minkyu yang berkedip-kedip lucu sambil melongo, daewhi tak kuasa menahan hasrat ingin mencubit hidungnya.

“iya, kamu nggak salah dengar. kak jinhyuk mengakui kalau dia pernah punya hubungan dengan seseorang, tapi kandas di tengah jalan karena kebodohan yang ia lakukan? saat iseng kutanya apa kak jinhyuk masih sayang, eh dia kembali ketawa-ketiwi sambil mengusap-usap rambutku.”

“sebentar, ini tuh … terjadi tahun kapan?”

“tahun ini kok.”

_… menarik._

apa ini artinya kak jinhyuk tidak benar-benar menghilangkan jejak kak sejin dari kehidupannya? bahkan ada indikasi masih memikirkannya walau sekelibat saja. lantas bagaimana dengan sepupunya sendiri? apakah tiap kak taeil menyebut nama kak jinhyuk, ada memori yang terputar, ada keinginan yang tiba-tiba menyeruak, menginterupsi hari-harinya yang dipenuhi bisnis dan kunjungan ke sana kemari?

“lalu sebenarnya ming, yang membuat _feeling_ -ku semakin kuat itu ... saat kak jinhyuk tanya, _'apa sepupu minkyu sudah balik ke korea?'_ dengan muka sendu. aku langsung kepikiran, lah!”

“kapan lagi deh itu?” satu per satu 'rahasia kecil' yang dikemukakan daehwi membuat dada minkyu tak lagi bergemuruh, melainkan menghangat — serasa ada kembang api kecil yang meletup-letup, berlomba-lomba untuk melompat ke permukaan.

“di hari yang sama saat aku bilang kenal dan berteman denganmu, pas aku sudah mau pulang kali, ya …”

di tengah proses khusyuk mengingat-ingat, tiba-tiba minkyu menyandarkan kepala pada pundak daehwi. membuat yang bersangkutan kaget dan menyikut pelan lengannya. “hee kamu kenapa?”

“nggak apa-apa. kamu bilang berbagi rahasia kecil, tapi bagiku itu informasi yang sangat penting.” — _karena selama ini aku masih ragu untuk bertanya, khawatir untuk mengungkit, takut berakhir menyakiti, dan 1001 alasan lain yang tidak membawa rasa penasaranku kemana-mana._ minkyu memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin luar yang perlahan menelusuk sudut tubuh.

“hwi, kubagi rahasia kecil juga ya.”

“hm silakan.” gumam daehwi, menyelipkan sebelah tangan ke belakang untuk menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung minkyu.

“ _feeling_ -mu tepat. mereka dulu saling mencintai.”

“ah. bagaimana dengan sekarang?”

“nggak tahu.”

mereka terbuai lagi dalam hening. tanpa ada yang berceletuk, _'hei, tidakkah kau ingin jadi mak comblang? bagaimana kalau kita menyusun rencana mempertemukan kakak-kakak'_ — karena keduanya sama-sama memahami, ada ranah yang terlarang untuk lampaui, meski bisa dijangkau kapanpun dan oleh siapapun.

ditambah lagi, daehwi dan minkyu bukan tipikal kawan yang suka mencampuri urusan tanpa persetujuan. jika mereka saja merasa tak nyaman, bagaimana mereka mau mempraktikannya pada orang lain? paling-paling mereka berakhir mengobrol tanpa konklusi seperti ini, sambil menyandarkan diri pada tubuh satu sama lain, mencari kehangatan yang terselip si antara tautan kaki dan tangan.

“bila suatu hari takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi, mungkin aku baru akan turun tangan.” ujar minkyu pelan.

“semacam? mengajak mereka berdialog?”

“ _first of all_ ” minkyu mendengus, setengah bercanda tapi juga setengah serius, “mengatai sepupuku goblok.”


End file.
